El Camino al Amanecer
by Iskra revoir
Summary: AU Final Fantasy VII. La gente está enferma, el planeta se está muriendo. Un grupo de rebeldes oponen resistencia mientras dos cansados refugiados se acercan a Midgar. Que comience el fin.
1. En busca de la libertad

**Disclaimer: _No me pertenece FFVII (lo cual es obvio, o mi japonés no sería tan malo) y el fic original es escrito por Shtuff. Yo lo traduzco con su permiso._**

**_Cuando empezé a traducir este fic, simplemente no pude parar! es una historia maravillosa, épica, dramática y llena de giros inesperados. Uno de los trabajos de mejor calidad que he visto. La historia original ya va en el capítulo 30, así que hay un largo camino por delante, pero juro que le voy a poner mucho empeño!_**

**_Dedicado a los lectores de mi otro trabajo de traducción: The Music Box. Mientras la autora continúa la serie original, espero entretenerlos con este trabajo. Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - En busca de la Libertad**

Aquí, el desierto se extendía al infinito… un mar interminable de arena, moviéndose al ritmo del viento solitario. El sol golpeaba la tierra inmisericorde, su dura mirada reflejándose en la arena y haciéndola casi imposible de ver. Este lugar había sido hermoso alguna vez. Ríos y lagos habían surcado el panorama, gemas azules en un mar interminable de verde. Pero su belleza había sido robada por la guerra y la codicia, dejando solo superficies cicatrizadas y espacios vacíos detrás.

No muchos se aventuraban en esta tierra yerma. Se rumoreaba que animales salvajes rondaban sus dunas, haciendo su presa de viajeros desprevenidos. Los bandidos eran otro riesgo, escondiéndose detrás de largos cantos rodados para emboscar a quien pasara. El aire estaba quieto y silencioso, no había señales de vida en kilómetros, pero entonces, un sonido se extendió desde el oeste e incrementó en intensidad.

Era un rugido sordo, acercándose cada vez más… el inconfundible silbido de un helicóptero.

Un punto negro apareció en el horizonte, oscuro contra la blanca luz del sol. Fue creciendo mientras se acercaba, volando bajo sobre las impresionantes formaciones rocosas y colinas que se elevaban de la tierra. En el costado del aparato un sello rojo contrastaba con la pintura negra.

_Compañía Eléctrica Shinra._

Dentro del helicóptero, dos figuras se asomaban por las ventanas, ojos perspicaces buscando el suelo por algún signo de vida. Ambos vestidos en trajes azules idénticos y portaban auriculares a tono.

Sin embargo, ahí acababan las similitudes.

El piloto tenía un montón de cabello rojo flameante, sobresaliendo a todas direcciones en su coronilla antes de terminar en una larga cola de caballo que colgaba de su espalda. Penetrantes ojos grises, brillando con mako, sobresalían contra su pálida piel. Rasgos juveniles solo marcados por dos líneas rojas bajo cada ojo. Un saco colgaba abierto de su delgada figura, protegiendo una camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte superior mientras goggles descansaban en su frente, manteniendo largos flecos fuera de su vista. Sucias botas de combate trabajaban furiosamente los pedales, manteniendo el helicóptero en el aire.

Su compañero era fluido y profesional –traje abotonado, con corbata, camisa fajada, zapatos de vestir pulidos. Lentes oscuros escondían sus ojos y la luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en una coronilla afeitada. Su piel era varios tonos más oscura que la de su compañero, pero igualmente suave, con una barba cuidadosamente recortada añadiendo edad y madurez.

"Quieren que nosotros dos," dijo el piloto, rompiendo el silencio hablando con desgano, "los encontremos en este desierto baldío." Movió la cabeza burlonamente. "imposible."

Su compañero volvió ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo. "Siempre completamos nuestras misiones…"

"Somos turcos." Terminó el otro mirándolo, un aire de ofensa tiñendo sus palabras.

"Sí"

_Turcos_

El mismo nombre infundía miedo en los corazones de quienes lo oían. Asesinos de élite, los guardaespaldas del presidente, nadie molestaba a un Turco y vivía.

Nadie.

El calvo continuo. "Tseng tiene algo que quiere darle."

Su compañero pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido. "¿Al objetivo?"

"Sí."

El piloto suspiró. "Un cartero fallido." Sus ojos se desviaron brevemente hacia la caja de cartas que estaba entre ellos. "Una misión que está tomando más de un año."

Un silencio reflexivo cayó entre ellos mientras ambos se retraían a sus propios pensamientos. Un crujido agudo emitió de sus auriculares, arrastrándolos de vuelta al presente.

"Reno. Rude. ¿Han encontrado algo?" la voz era profunda y refinada, incluso en la distorsionada transmisión.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

"Nada en absoluto." Comentó Reno.

Un suspiro se oyó a traves de los auriculares. "De acuerdo. Sigan buscando. Prueben moverse al punto 120."

"Copiado, Tseng."

"Entendido," añadió Rude.

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos," dijo Reno sombríamente, tirando del control de comando. El helicóptero giró a la izquierda, acelerando hacia el este, ambos Turcos buscando cuidadosamente a su elusivo blanco.

* * *

Muy lejos hacia el este, kilómetros por delante del helicóptero de Shinra, un camión depositaba su preciosa carga cerca de unos altos peñascos antes de alejarse a toda velocidad hacia el desierto, levantando oleadas de polvo a su paso, el rugido de su motor quebrando la quietud. Mientras desaparecía tras una curva, dos figuras luchaban por llegar a un alto peñasco, un hombre arrastrando al otro.

El primero estaba vestido en el uniforme azul oscuro de un SOLDADO, una larga espada sujeta a su espalda, reluciendo con el sol del desierto y sin mostrar señales de uso. Con un gruñido, dejó a su compañero apoyado contra la roca, viendo al joven deslizarse hacia adelante, exánime.

Cómo había estado por un año.

Zack Fair tragó en seco, el dolor aguijoneando su pecho mientras miraba la forma comatosa de su amigo. Los brillantes ojos Mako se inundaron de tristeza por un breve instante. Las cosas no deberían ser así. Mordiendo su labio, Zack alargó la mano lentamente, agarrando suavemente el rubio cabello de Cloud Strife y sacudiéndolo, esperando desesperadamente que despertara.

Ninguna respuesta.

Cloud solo se inclinó más hacia adelante, deslizándose de la áspera superficie de la roca hacia la ardiente arena – un lánguido muñeco incapaz de soportar su propio peso.

Zack podía sentir como se le rompía el corazón.

Había esperado ver a su amigo abrir los ojos por lo menos una vez antes del final. Por que él sabía que esto era el adiós. Venían por él. Podía oír los helicóperos en la distancia. Y como una masa negra en el horizonte, Midgar se burlaba de él, ofreciendo la tentadora promesa de seguridad que nunca podría alcanzar.

_Espero que tú lo logres, Cloud._

No pudo obligarse a decir adios. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta como pegamento. Así que sonrió, transmitiendo todo lo que necesitaba decir en un simple gesto, y se puso de pié lentamente, extrayendo las últimas piezas de su fuerza. No podía correr más. Ahora, por lo menos, era hora de pelear.

Mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba, no vió a la figura en la base de las rocas agitarse y extender la mano hacia él, rogándole silenciosamente que se quedara.

* * *

Se reunieron en la cresta, docenas de ellos – su ropa clara confundiéndose con el baldío, los ojos triples en sus cascos brillando de rojo siniestro. Eran tantos que se desparramaban de la cresta al suelo, una masa rastrera, mientras dos helicópteros describían círculos en las alturas, como predadores narizones esperando a la presa. Como uno, prepararon sus armas –los amenazadores clics ahogando el batir de las hélices.

Zack los examinó silenciosamente –manos en las caderas, una triste sonrisa rozando sus labios.

_Por lo menos me toman en serio._

El pensamiento trajo una risa seca burbujeando a sus labios mientras luchaba por olvidar todo lo que nunca haría, la vida que nunca viviría. Por que estaban aquí para ejecutarlo y él sabía que lo lograrían.

Pero se llevaría a tantos de ellos como pudiera.

"Vaya… el costo de la libertad sí que es alto."

Se necesitaría su último, su todo, pero estaba dispuesto a darlo.

No por venganza, no por justicia, ni siquiera por libertad, si no por un chico de cabello rubio que merecía la oportunidad de _vivir_, por una chica de suaves rasgos a quien él amaba, por el hombre que le había enseñado tanto…

…y por si mismo, para probarle a la Compañía Eléctrica Shinra que él era un SOLDADO y un héroe.

Estaban esperando. Podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Con una sonrisa sombría, removió la espada de Angeal –su espada- de su espalda y la sostuvo firmemente frente a él, mirando su imagen en el reflejo.

Iba a morir. Nunca volvería a ver a Aerith, o a Cloud. Después de haber llegado tan lejos y escapado tanto, iba a morir.

Pero no importaba. Por que si ellos podían vivir, el estaba dispuesto a ser el sacrificio.

Sus dedos se endurecieron alrededor del puño de la espada. "Aférrate a tus sueños…" él había llevado las palabras en su corazón desde el día en que Angeal se las dijo. Ahora, las susurró para sí y para el chico tendido tras la roca, que esperaba algún día descubriera su significado. "…y no importa lo que pase…" La espada resplandeció bajo la luz del sol cuando la bajó. "…como un SOLDADO…" agitó la espada tras de sí, músculos tensos, listo. "…¡nunca abandones tu orgullo!" Las últimas palabras terminaron en un grito desafiante.

Podían quitarle la vida, pero sus sueños y su orgullo siempre serían sólo suyos.

Un grito escapó de su garganta, haciendo eco en las rocas, elevándose hacia el cielo.

El último grito de batalla de un héroe.

Su ultimo, su todo, aquí y ahora, para que Shinra lo viera, para mostrarles sólo a ellos que él era un _héroe_.

Cargó hacia adelante, mirándolos levantar sus pistolas, manos posicionadas en los gatillos. El primer disparo hizo erupción, un violento estallido de trueno.

Y el mundo se encogió de repente. No había más Cloud, no más Aerith, no más Midgar, solo él, Shinra y el final de todo.

Pero si podía morir con honor, eso sería suficiente.

* * *

Gotas de lluvia helada lo asaltaron en el momento en que salió del helicóptero, el viento de las hélices moribundas agitando su cabello y sus ropas en toda dirección posible, y el lodo chupaba sus zapatos. Reno apenas notó el frío, demasiado concentrado en la escena siniestra frente a sus ojos.

Piezas rotas de armas y armaduras cubrían el suelo. La sangre escurría por las rocas, siendo lavada con la lluvia que caía, formando un río de carmesí que corría a sus pies. Los sobrevivientes de la batalla se movían entre el desastre, juntando los cuerpos de sus camaradas y luchando por limpiar el desastre. Pero una cosa lo perturbaba –enviaba un pinchazo de miedo y horror por sus venas –no había prisioneros, no señales de su blanco en ningún lugar.

Rude bajó a su lado, también observando el daño con ojos críticos.

"Debió haber sido una gran batalla," murmuró.

Reno suspiró y se adelantó, adentrándose en el caos. "Espera en el helicóptero, Regreso en un instante."

No esperó la respuesta de Rude, si no que se encaminó hacia el capitán que estaba de pie en el centro de la zona de combate, ladrando órdenes a sus hombres.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Reno casualmente, deteniéndose a espaldas del soldado.

El hombre se giró, miedo oscureciendo sus rasgos normalmente impasibles al mirar la figura imponente apenas a un metro de él. Tragó saliva en silencio. Turcos –el único grupo de personas que había esperado nunca conocer.

Reno arqueó una ceja impacientemente y el capitán se apresuró a tartamudear una respuesta. "Él solo cargó hacia nosotros, señor. Como un hombre poseído. Fue… una locura." Se estremeció –ojos de Mako y un solitario, furioso grito haciendo eco en su mente.

Reno cruzó los brazos, mirando duramente al hombre. "¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Muerto, señor."

La reacción del turco no era lo que había estado esperando. Los ojos brillantes se estrecharon como rendijas y una mueca tenebrosa torció los labios pálidos. "¿Muerto?"

"S-sí, señor." El capitán balbuceó aterrado, deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, cualquier cosa para alejarse del turco.

Casi gritó cuando un EMR apareció en su visión, vibrando con electricidad y apuntando directamente a su corazón. "Esas no eran tus órdenes. Se te dijo que _esperaras_ por _nosotros_. Esos hombres debían ser recuperados vivos, _idiota_."

El capitán podía sentir como temblaba, el miedo pulsando en cada vena ante la visión de los ojos del Turco fulgurando con ira. "P-pero, s-señor, el s-solo cargo ha-hacia nosotros y…"

El EMR vibró con más fuerza mientras el Turco elevaba su potencia –el agudo sonido eléctrico ahogando el sonido de la lluvia. "¡No me importan tus excusas! Él debía ser capturado _vivo._"

El soldado sabía que iba a morir y cerró los ojos con fuerza bajo su casco mientras Reno levantaba el arma amenazadoramente, preparándose para golpear.

"Reno." La voz severa de Rude cortó el silencio, deteniendo a Reno a mitad del ataque.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Reno frunció el ceño ante la vista de su compañero caminando hacia él a través del campo de batalla. "Vamos Rude, sólo voy a freírlo un poco."

Rude se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Ya se había derramado suficiente sangre. Reno pareció entender y bajo el brazo –un largo, estremecedor suspiro acompañando el movimiento. El capitán abrió un ojo, atisbando al Turco con cautela.

Reno rió entre dientes con amargura. "Supongo que este es tu día de suerte. Ahora, largo de mi vista."

Estuvo feliz de obedecer, alejándose a tropezones para ayudar a sus hombres y agradecido de poner algo de distancia entre si y el Turco loco.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Rude.

Reno se dio la vuelta lentamente, el EMR todavía en la mano, la furia todavía llameando en su mirada. "Lo mataron," escupió.

Rude no pareció sorprenderse, pero de todas formas agachó la cabeza en una sutil muestra de pena.

Reno continuó, mirando a su alrededor al campo de muerte. "No se suponía que terminaría así. No así…" otra risa amarga, y el dolor se deslizó junto con la ira en los grises ojos Mako. "Esos idiotas."

Sus ojos encontraron dos abultadas lonas yaciendo en el acantilado, protegiendo los cuerpos de los blancos de la lluvia. Permanecieron ahí, examinando la simple escena e inundándose con remordimiento.

"Pero en cualquier caso, todos somos mounstruos." Fue el quieto murmullo y arrancó su mirada de las lonas hacia la sangre salpicando el suelo. "¿Qué otro final hay?"

Rude no dijo nada, fuera de balance por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero. Usualmente, a Reno no le importaba tanto una misión.

Su compañero se giró súbitamente, sus ojos centelleando con algo que Rude no pudo definir. Miró en silencio mientras Reno caminó lentamente a su lado, marchando hacia el olvidado helicóptero. Tras un momento, lo siguió. Reno abrió bruscamente la puerta y extendió la mano hacia el interior, jalando la caja de cartas del asiento.

Pausó por un momento, mirándolas.

Cartas, decenas de cartas, escritas por una mujer enamorada, que nunca serían abiertas.

Dolía, por razones que no podía entender y con un grito de furia, arrojó la caja por el acantilado, mirando los sobres blancos girar y deslizarse con gracia en el aire, aleteando lentamente hacie el suelo.

Quedaba una carta, en el suelo del helicóptero. La sacó, mirando la lluvia crear manchas oscuras en la blanca pureza del papel. Algo lo detuvo de arrojar esta carta –el mismo dolor que lo había impulsado a destruir las otras.

Podía sentir los ojos de Rude sobre él, percibir la preocupación silenciosa radiando de su compañero. Con un cansado suspiro, deslizó la carta a un bolsillo de su saco, protegiéndola de la cruel lluvia. Volteándose, encaró a Rude de frente y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Vayamos a reportarnos con Tseng."

Rude asintió, absteniéndose de comentar el bizarro comportamiento de Reno. Reno tampoco lo mencionaría. Ambos podían fingir que no estaban afectados por la muerte de Zack Fair, por el amargo dolor del fracaso. Esconderían sus doloridos, sangrantes corazones tras muros de hielo y piedra por una simple razón – eran _Turcos_.

Y los Turcos no sentían.

* * *

Los hombres observaron a los Turcos irse con alivio silencioso, la tensión visiblemente dejando sus posturas. El capitán gritó órdenes a sus hombres y lentamente empezaron a empacar su equipo y alejarse de la cresta. Levantarían campamento lejos de la escena de la batalla, atenderían sus heridas y enterrarían a sus muertos. Luego, regresarían y darían a los dos refugiados el entierro que merecían.

El valor del ex-SOLDADO había conmovido los corazones de muchos en el batallón. Merecía ser honrado, aunque hubiera matado a muchos de sus camaradas. Eran de Shinra y así era la vida.

Mientras se alejaban del siniestro campo de batalla, ninguno de ellos notó cuando una de las lonas se movió.

* * *

**_Y así concluye..._**

**_El primer capítulo de esta increíble historia! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ahora, a seguir trabajando en mi otro fic, que ya acabé el prólogo y voy a mitad del primer capítulo, pero se resiste a cooperar! A ver si uno cuantos reviews me inspiran.... ;)_**


	2. Hacia la seguridad

__

**Uff, si que me tomó un buen rato actualizar, ¿verdad? Qué puedo decir, mi mejor excusa es simplemente que a veces la vida nos chupa la energía y no nos da chance de seguir nuestros hobbies :P **

**Pero bueno, finalmente terminé la traducción del segundo capítulo de esta excelente historia y creanme, esto es meramente la introducción. A veces es muy latoso hacer una traducción por que algunas palabras simplemente no expresan bien la idea original en otro idioma, o la verdad no se oyen muy bien que digamos nnU De todas formas, muchas gracias a oodbal167, Princesa del silencio y Tamborilero, que dejaron review en el capi anterior. Les dedico este capi con mucho cariño y procuraré no ser tan tardada para subir el proximo capi, que ya empieza lo bueno.**

**Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción autorizada del fic "The Road to Sunrise" de Shtuff, y los personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguno de los 2, y aún si dijeramos que somos los dueños de SE y nos pertenecen, la verdad, ¿Quién nos creería? :P**

* * *

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Le dolía todo –su cabeza, su pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas. Sus pulmones ardían con cada aliento y el dolor pulsante entre sus ojos lo hacía sentir enfermo. Luchando contra la náusea y el mareo, abrió sus ojos lentamente, temiendo lo que podría encontrar. Todo lo que encontró fue oscuridad. Entrando en pánico, extendió la mano, buscando algo sólido para sostenerse. Sus dedos rozaron algo duro que crujió cuando pasó su mano sobre el.

_¿Qué?_

Empujando contra ello, se sorprendió cuando lo sintió ceder y caer. Estrellas, podía ver estrellas centelleando brillantemente contra la expansión de negro que se extendía al infinito. Mirando hacia ellas, se sintió pequeño y más que un poco indefenso.

Respirando hondo, se enfocó en la difícil tarea de pararse. Primero, apoyó sus palmas contra la tierra. Con algo de sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que traía guantes.

Ignorando esto, empujó contra el suelo y se las arregló para ponerse de rodillas. El mundo se torció hacia la izquierda y sintió la bilis subir a su garganta, pero resistió tenazmente y continúo su lucha. Impulsándose con sus pies, se levantó vacilantemente hasta estar de cuclillas, luchando contra el mareo y el dolor con cada aliento. Casi perdió su balance, pero tras un momento de maniobrar frenéticamente, recuperó el control, y con un último esfuerzo, logró ponerse sobre sus pies.

El mundo giró y colores explotaron frente a sus ojos, iluminando la oscuridad. Se bamboleó, incapaz de mantener su equilibrio, debilitado por el simple esfuerzo de ponerse de pie.

_Oh…_

Se obligó a si mismo a resistir, a dejar pasar el ataque. Pronto terminaría. Y tras un rato, la tierra dejó de girar y los colores retrocedieron, salvo por las luces en la distancia, brillantes contra la negra noche, tratando de resplandecer más que las estrellas.

_¿Qué es ese lugar?_

Buscó hacia atrás en su memoria. Pero no encontró nada, solo vacío. Paralizándose, con los ojos dilatados de terror, trató de nuevo, buscando algo, cualquier cosa. El vacío se rió de él, página en blanco tras página en blanco…

_Yo… yo no recuerdo…_

No como había llegado aquí, quien era, donde había estado, o por qué estaba tan adolorido. Nada, ni siquiera su propio nombre.

Frenético, se meneó otra vez, enfocándose, esforzándose más. _Tenía _que haber algo. Después, un nombre borboteó a la superficie, fuerte y claro.

_Cloud… Cloud… Strife_

Su nombre, ese era su nombre. Pero había algo más, algo tenue –una voz, susurrando a través del tiempo, extendiéndose por sus memorias. No podía oír las palabras, pero conocía el tono. Y una cara… una cara se formaba lentamente, juntando sus piezas de los fragmentos de su memoria.

Cabello oscuro, brillantes ojos azules que brillaban con algo no enteramente humano, y una fácil, segura sonrisa que rara vez vacilaba o se desvanecía.

_¿Quién…?_

Luchando por forzar el aire a sus adoloridos pulmones y por mantenerse en sus pies, Cloud trató de encontrar un nombre para acompañar la cara. Le llegó de repente, con la fuerza de un rayo.

_Zack_

Instintivamente, supo que Zack era alguien en quien podía confiar, Zack era su amigo. Y tal vez, el pudiera llenar las páginas. Tal vez el conocía toda la historia. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba Zack?

Los brillantes ojos se agitaron de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar al amigo al que acababa de descubrir pero no podía imaginar perder. Tras unos cuantos minutos, justo cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir completamente al pánico que lo atravesaba, vió una lona yaciendo a unos metros de distancia –con un brazo pálido asomándose por debajo.

Con el corazón dando tumbos, medio corrió, medio tropezó hacia ello y se cayó sobre sus rodillas en la tierra. Quitando la lona de su camino, un sollozo ahogado se escapó de su garganta cuando vió a su amigo tirado en el lodo –pálido como un fantasma y cubierto de sangre. Había tanta sangre. _Demasiada_ sangre. Sangre que debería estar dentro de Zack, no manchando el suelo.

_No, no, no, no…_

Jadeando, Cloud buscó desesperadamente un pulso, cualquier signo de que su amigo, su salvavidas, estaba vivo todavía. Fue un trabajo agonizante, pero al fin, por fin lo encontró –tan increíblemente débil, pero ahí de todas formas. Hundiéndose hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en el lodo, Cloud tomó una profunda inspiración de puro alivio.

Por ahora, Zack estaba con vida.

Un viento frío sopló en su cara, hundiendo sus dedos helados en su piel. Titiritando, Cloud miró hacia las luces que se veían a la distancia. Tenía que llevar a Zack a un lugar seguro y esas luces parecían ser su mejor opción. Luchando contra su propio dolor y malestar, Cloud se forzó a pararse de nuevo y se las arregló para levantar a Zack, deslizando el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros e ignorando la sangre filtrándose a través de su ropa, cálida contra su piel.

Vaciló por un momento, fuera de balance por el peso de Zack. El dolor incendió sus nervios y apretó los dientes. Usando cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse en pie. Los llevaría hacia esas luces, costara lo que costara. Se lo debía a su amigo.

El primer paso fue una agonía, igual que cada paso después de ese, pero Cloud siguió adelante, arrastrando tenazmente a su amigo, los ojos fijos en la ciudad en la distancia.

Contra toda esperanza, esperaba que les ofreciera seguridad.

_

* * *

_

N/A: ¿Qué tal… 5 reviews para una actualización? No es mucho pedir…(ve alrededor nerviosamente)… verdad?

**Esa es la traducción de la nota original de Shtuff para este capítulo y estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Ya sé que soy bien lenta, pero 5 review sin duda me harían escribir mucho más rápido. Así que no sean malitos, no les tomará mucho tiempo y podrán leer lo que sigue mucho más rápido :) **


	3. Dentro de los muros de Midgard

**_Muchas gracias a oodball, MemoriesOfRhapsody, tamborilero, princesa del silencio y Faith por haber dejado los 5 reviews para la actualización de la historia! Aquí tienen el 3 capi con todo mi cariño. Y no te apures Faith, que esto apenas está empezando ;)_**

**Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción autorizada del fic "The Road to Sunrise" de Shtuff, ya saben a quién pertencen los personajes y todo el demás blah, blah, blah...**

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

Sólo aquí crecían las flores. El resto de Midgard era oscuro y húmedo, un laberinto interminable de acero y escombros. Pero aquí, en esta vieja iglesia en los bordes de la ciudad, vida crecía. Nadie sabía por qué las flores brotaban aquí, aunque muchos –huérfanos de la calle y aquellos que carecían de esperanza –habían venido a verlas.

Algunos pensaban que era debido a los tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban a través del alto techo, pero otros insistían en que era la chica que las atendía.

Ella era de naturaleza gentil y voz suave, incomparablemente hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Algunos pensaban que se trataba de un ángel, un rayo de luz en esta oscura ciudad. Ella pensaba que eso era tonto. Ella sólo era una chica, difícilmente alguien especial. Simplemente cuidaba de las flores, virtiendo su alma y corazón en ellas, y esperaba.

Esperaba por él.

Habían pasado cinco años que se sentían como toda una vida. Él le había prometido que regresaría y ella se había aferrado a esa promesa con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora, sin embargo, su corazón vacilaba.

Inclinándose entre las flores, Aerith Gainsborough hizo rodar el listón rojo en sus manos. Usualmente estaba atado a sus largos cabellos castaños, pero hoy no pudo evitar desatarlo y mirarlo. Estaba ligeramente desteñido y deteriorado por el tiempo, pero aún tan suave como el día que él se lo había dado. El día en que se fue en una misión. El último día que lo había visto.

Aún podía recordar su radiante sonrisa, el centelleo en sus ojos cuando le había entregado el listón.

"_Para que no te olvides de que tienes novio mientras no estoy."_

Su risa todavía resonaba claramente en su memoria, iluminando su corazón en el más oscuro de los días. Lo extrañaba tanto que dolía y le consternaba encontrándose dudando si algún día regresaría.

_¿Dónde estás, Zack? Ha pasado tanto tiempo._

Aerith llevó una mano a su rostro, luchando las inusuales lagrimas. Ella rara vez lloraba. Especialmente por Zack. Siempre sentía que llorar lo decepcionaría de alguna manera. Pero habían pasado _cinco_ años, sin ninguna noticia de él.

¿La había olvidado? ¿Estaba muerto?

_Muy probablemente_.

Arrancando una flor de su lugar de reposo, Aerith la sostuvo ante los ligeros rayos del sol, girándola entre sus dedos con gentileza. Amaba estas flores. Eran un bálsamo para su alma. Un canal para su amor. Por que era su amor por Zack lo que vertía sobre las flores. Tal vez eso era lo que las hacía crecer.

Pero cinco años era tanto tiempo…

Aerith dejó la flor caer al suelo.

_Tal vez me he aferrado demasiado tiempo._

Si Zack estuviera vivo ya se habría comunicado a estas alturas. Ella no podía esperar por siempre, aunque eso quería. Mirando su listón una última vez, Aerith dejó que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, lágrimas por el hombre que amaba y que no iba a regresar.

_Siempre te amaré, Zack._

Con cuidado, una vez más sujetó su cabello con el listón. Con los ojos fijos en silenciosa determinación, pero llenos de pena, se levantó y tomó su canasto de flores. Se alejó de la iglesia sin mirar atrás, cerrando la puerta tras de si, sellando adentro las hermosas flores, donde estarían a salvo.

Luego, con la cabeza en alto, Aerith se adentró en la calle y en su futuro.

_Lo siento, Zack. Ya no puedo esperar por ti._

* * *

Había una cierta belleza en Midgard que pocos podían apreciar –algo exquisitamente intrincado en el infinito laberinto de metal y las pululantes masas. Abajo, en la triste canción de los suburbios, Midgard era cualquier cosa menos bella, pero desde aquí, muy arriba de la contaminación –donde todo lo que se veía eran luces resplandecientes –era increíblemente espléndida.

Era hermosa por que le pertenecía a _él_.

La gigantesca expansión de acero respondía a él y solo a él. Él era su amo, su dios. Y le encantaba.

El Presidente Shinra se sonrió mientras miraba abajo a su ciudad. Frecuentemente se le podia encontrar aquí, observando a través de las lujosas ventanas de su oficina. Midgard era perfecta en sus ojos. Excepto por una cosa. La furia brotó en su pecho solo de pensar en la mancha en su ciudad y sus ojos se estrecharon hasta volverse dos rendijas, eliminando la mancha en su mente.

Un desarrapado grupo de rebeldes pensaban que podían desafiarlo, pensaban que sabían que era mejor para su ciudad. Sus gritos por justicia habían proyectado una sombra sobre su fama, sobre la belleza de Midgard. Ya no podía mirar por su ventana sin pensar en ellos y en el daño que habían causado a su compañía.

Una mano se encrespó en un puño tembloroso mientras los agudos ojos se oscurecían con rabia silenciosa.

AVALANCHA había sido una espina en su costado por años, pero pronto los encontraría.

Y entonces los _aplastaría_.

* * *

"¡De acuerdo gente, guarden silencio!"

El susurro insistente trajo silencio instantáneo al oscuro cuarto y todos los ojos voltearon rápidamente para ver su fuente. El enorme hombre les frunció el ceño, molesto por su descuido. Shinra tenía espías por todos lados. Y no podían permitirse ser capturados. No ahora.

Una mujer cerca del frente del grupo alejó su cabello oscuro de sus ojos carmesí y le sonrió tímidamente. "Perdón, Barret," murmuró en disculpa, una sonrisa de irónica diversión jalando de sus labios.

Barret resopló, cruzando sus enormes brazos sobre un pecho igualmente musculoso. "Ahora," dijo, encontrando cada mirada en el cuarto, "eso es silencio, vamos a centrarnos en los negocios."

Todos asintieron, intimidados por su severa mirada. "¿Tenemos todo preparado?"

Un hombre cerca de la parte trasera frunció el ceño. "No del todo. Algunas cosas todavía están en proceso."

Barret gruñó en impaciencia y desaprobación. "¿Cuánto más?"

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Un mes. Más o menos."

La mujer miró a Barret con ojos preocupados. "Eso es un tiempo bastante largo," dijo en voz baja.

Barret asintió, mirando el techo por un momento. "Lo sé, pero tendrá que ser suficiente."

Los miembros de AVALANCHA asintieron. Pronto, irían tras la compañía que había destruido tantas de sus vidas, y estaban matando a tantos más. Pronto, tendrían a Shinra a su alcance.

Y entonces, la _destruirían_.

* * *

Sus manos estaban temblando otra vez –un ligero tremor que nunca parecía marcharse. Tomando un aliento profundo, lucho una vez más por estabilizarlas. El intento terminó en un fracaso, como siempre. Así que ignoró sus traidores anexos y se concentró en la tarea a la mano.

Los vendajes seguían sanguinolentos, incluso después de casi una semana. Pequeños puntos rojos salpicaban la prístina tela mientras la jalaba lentamente del pecho de su amigo. Al menos no estaban completamente empapados como habían estado antes.

Zack no se movió mientras Cloud luchaba por levantarlo, con un brazo debajo de sus hombres, el otro sosteniendo su espalda. Las vendas calleron al sucio suelo, alejadas por la mano de Cloud. Cloud depositó a Zack suavemente en la única cama en el cuarto, haciendo una mueca cuando crujió bajo el peso del hombre.

Más vendajes descansaban cómodamente en una bolsa de lona café –un regalo de la señora que los había encontrado y traído aquí. Cloud encontró algunos limpios y los puso en la cama, llenó un recipiente con agua y cuidadosamente limpió las heridas de su amigo. Estaban empezando a sanar, gracias a dios. Pero aún derramaban precioso fluido vital.

Cloud desearía saber más sobre esas cosas. Sólo podia hacer esto por que la señora le había enseñado.

Tras varios torpes intentos y algunas maniobras ingeniosas, Cloud se las arregló para asegurar los vendajes alrededor del pecho y torso de Zack. Tendiendo a su amigo con delicadeza en la cama desvencijada, suspiró suavemente, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor que punzaba por sus venas. Los pequeños pinchazos eran un acontecimiento diario, aunque se volvían menos agudos y frecuentes con cada día. Tomando un respiro profundo, Cloud se reclino contra la cabecera, ignorando las ásperas astillas que se hundían en su espalda a través de su ropa.

La señora le había dado nueva ropa. Su viejo atuendo estaba manchado de lodo y roto más allá de reparaciones. Las ropas no eran mucho y hacían poco para proteger contra el frío, pero suponía que eran suficiente.

Descansando su barbilla en sus rodillas, Cloud miró intensamente la forma inerte de Zack.

_Por favor, Zack, despierta. Muevete. __Cualquier cosa… lo que sea…por favor._

El otro hombre no respondió a sus ruegos silenciosos, permaneciendo rígido e inerte.

Como un cadáver…

Cloud se estremeció y se acercó más a Zack, deseando desesperadamente algún tipo de protección. La ciudad era oscura y silenciosa –llena de rostros lascivos, metal torcido, contaminación y enfermedad. Su mente seguía siendo una pizarra en blanco y sabía que no era nada menos que un milagro el que se las hubiera arreglado para conseguir comidas consistentes para sí. No sabía que se suponía que debía hacer, siquiera donde debería empezar.

Su mente se sentía mal también. Algo estaba ahí que estaba casi seguro no había estado presente antes. Todo sobre él se sentía… fuera de lugar, más que sólo sus recuerdos perdidos y estaba aterrado de lo que pudiera ser.

Un gemido bajo se escapó de sus labios y enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras el tremor se movía de sus brazos por sus venas, afectando todo su cuerpo.

_Zack… por favor…_

Zack siguió durmiendo, en el olvido.

* * *

**_¿Qué les parece el mismo trato de la próxima vez? 5 reviews me harán escribir más rápido... aunque dificilmente en esta semana, tengo 3 exámenes y empiezo nuevas clases el lunes, así que tenganme paciencia, gente. Pero les prometo apurarme... especialmente si veo reviews..._**


End file.
